


Lay Me To Sleep

by Seaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Johnlock Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I made you cry I'm sorry. I couldn't get this out of my head.</p></blockquote>





	Lay Me To Sleep

They couldn’t save him.

The bullet had hit a major artery and they couldn’t stop the bleeding. John Watson’s body had been sent back home, to a distraught sister who drank her troubles away. The last person in Harriet Watson’s family, Killed in Action.

The only thing Harriet had be adamant about was that John would not be buried in a military grave.

She did not want to remember the bastards that stole away her baby brother’s life.

He was laid to rest on a Monday. It was cloudy - just the days John loved (“Its not raining, but not sunny either.” He told her. “Its still nice, but without the sun in your eyes”).

It was a small affair. John had not know many people and most of his Battalion were still in Afghanistan. Harry had cried at the injustice of it all and when they left,Clara placed a small kiss on the Tombstone and tried to remain strong for Harry.

 

They couldn’t save him.

The drugs had been in his system too long and his organs had failed before they could get him to the hospital.

Many cried at the loss of a brilliant mind, but the stress of that brilliant mind had finally taken its toll on one Sherlock Holmes. With no one to ground him, he was like a loaded gun the the hands of a child.

Mycroft expected it, but not so soon. Not so painfully. They attended his will. He wanted to be buried in a public cemetery - to be among the people he loved and hated - the people he lived and died for. Mycroft conceded, though Mummy kicked up a fuss.

He was buried in the rain. Mycroft held the umbrella above his head, a frown on his face. He would cry when he returned home, but right now he had to remain strong for his mother. He remembered how Sherlock always trilled these lovely tunes when it was raining.

He waited until everyone left before he closed the umbrella and allowed himself tears.

Two gravestones stood solemnly next to each other, one reading Sherlock Holmes, the other John Watson. Destined to never meet in life, but together forever in death.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made you cry I'm sorry. I couldn't get this out of my head.


End file.
